


Loss of Humanity, Reduced to Insanity

by AbsentReverie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Embedded Images, Gen, Headcanon, Phone Dude's Throw Away Employee, Springtrap AU, Springtrap HC, Uncanny Valley, Zombielike State, embedded gif, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentReverie/pseuds/AbsentReverie
Summary: Being lodged in a springlock suit for 30 or 40 years has an impact on your mental state.Don't you think you should seek revenge on the ones who trapped you in that suit in unending agony?Or can you even think at all?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Loss of Humanity, Reduced to Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> the main character isnt named cause i couldnt think of a valid and good sounding name, and phone dudes name is Ryan cause it sounds surfer dude-ish
> 
> i couldnt decide weather or not to make this an AU or a headcanon so this will be up to your interpretation
> 
> fruor :)

To think walking into an abandoned pizzeria alone was bad enough already...

█ █ █ █ █ was already tired of hearing Ryans obsession with this company's history, but having to go to the empty pizzeria in the first place to bring junk back to the attraction was too much. But either way, weather if he had a choice or not, he followed through.

Though tonight was different. Usually him and Ryan go here to find new artifacts to bring back to the attraction at the park, but tonight, Ryan called to tell █ █ █ █ █ that “he had a date tonight” and that he’d “have to go himself.” ...Great..

And at night no less.

The entrance to the pizzeria hadn’t changed since they’ve been here last. Some things however, were slightly different. Probably from all of the local highschoolers wanting to “check out a haunted building” or something like that. The glass entrance door was smashed, most likely due to rocks and the like. █ █ █ █ █ retrieved his headlight, slipped it on and flicked on the power before taking a step inside the vacant building, a loud crunch as his foot broke the already broken glass that lay dormant on the checkered floor.

Ryan’s main goal for the attraction is to get an actual animatronic from the pizzeria weather it’s in good shape or not. “Dude, could you even _imagine_ walking through a horror attraction like that?!” He jumped, talking to one of his close friends, “ _‘Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza,’_ the sight of multiple missing and possibly murdered children and rumored to have haunted animatronics as a result?! And having one of those **_said_ ** animatronics _IN_ the attraction?! Hoh man, we’d make headlines in an instant! We’d probably be the most popular attraction at the park!”

█ █ █ █ █ wasn’t a friend of Ryan’s, more like a hired employee for his horror attraction to find and buy relics from the long defunct company, it makes easy money. Despite Ryan’s constant push to try to find one of those supposed haunted animatronics it was easier said than done, considering those things were probably scrapped as soon as the company went bankrupt. If anything, Ryan should might as well bring back metal parts and wiring and stitch them together and pass it off as an authentic Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria animatronic, but that wasn’t █ █ █ █ █ s problem, nor was it his concern. His main concern at the moment was to find something and leave as soon as possible.

And that was a problem. The building has been looted by highschoolers already, not all of it of course, but finding something that would catch Ryan’s eye and keep him satisfied would be a task in and of itself. █ █ █ █ █ made his way towards one of the storage rooms of the pizzeria, his footsteps echoing throughout the stripped building. As expected, little to nothing caught his eye due to most of the interesting artifacts were looted by people already. Party hats, paper plates, arcade tickets, and small plastic toys were strewn across the black and white checkered floor, stuff that the attraction already had and were of little interest at this time and █ █ █ █ █ left the room. As he continued to look around the building, he’d come up with little to take back. A poster and a couple of drawings from the kids and while counting his findings, his light goes out, good thing he has a sp—

A clang of some sort. Or thump, he wasn’t too sure.

█ █ █ █ █ turns to the origin of the sudden sound that pierced through the complete silence of the building. A silhouette of a person with a mass at the top of its head, maybe some kind of silly headband from a party store? He tried to focus through the dark. They were leaning on the end of the wall and were slouched, as if they were drunk and couldn’t stand in their own two feet. But they weren’t unbalanced, nor were they speaking or saying anything to him. 

A light went off when █ █ █ █ █ finally was able to make out the shape of stranger.

It was a silhouette of a rabbit. A two legged human sized rabbit, perhaps a tad bigger and taller, but human sized nonetheless. Another furry? Probably got hammered and stumbled here. “Sir?” █ █ █ █ █ called out to the stranger, “Are you okay sir? Would you like me to take you home?” The stranger gave no response, instead began to barely shake, slight muscle spasms if you will. █ █ █ █ █ began to walk closer towards the man, “Excuse me? Would you like a ride ho-“

He froze. His eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness after losing his ability to see in it, he noticed that the man, or thing, had something dripping from its mouth, it releasing a slight growled gurgle. It still didn’t give a reply.

“.....sir?” 

It looked up at him releasing a more grunted gurgle. It’s eyes piercing through the black night, swirled and unfocused. It lunges towards █ █ █ █ █, tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms to the floor with inhuman strength and grip. “Agh! What th-?!” He shouted. It became more clear that the person that he was talking to wasn’t a person at all, but an animatronic. The animatronic continued to gurgle as he stared deeply into █ █ █ █ █’s eyes, emotionless, the substance waterfalling onto his shirt as the robot remained still. It emitted an irony scent, and that’s when his head clicked again.

He needed to get out of there, but the grip of his assailant was unnatural and it was hard to move his arms in the first place. “Ngh!” █ █ █ █ █ grunted, sending what strength he had left to his arms but to no avail. The attackers fingers began to dig and blood began to leak from the wounds as they began to pull away at his arm. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_ He acted quickly, kicking his assailant off of him. The animatronic however, kept a firm hold on his arm as he was kicked off, nearly ripping █ █ █ █ █’s arm off completely. It stumbled backwards as it lost its footing, it looks up and stares into his eyes again, nothing changed. It’s bent on killing him. █ █ █ █ █ held his arm, giving the wound pressure in an attempt to stop the bleeding caused from the thing.

“...Jesus Christ…” He exhaled, his breath labored and pained, “...wha-why- what the hell is that thing?!” The rabbit shakily regains its balance, still staring into █ █ █ █ █’s eyes emitting uncanny gurgles. “Fuck, I need to get out of here.” █ █ █ █ █ reaches for his spare light and flicks it on to blind the bot so he’d have the opportunity to run. But due the loss of blood and his incapacited arm, he only managed to flick it on as it spun on the dusty checkered floor than stopping, the beam of light shining on the lower half of the assailant. That was the first time █ █ █ █ █ managed to finally get a good look at the god forsaken thing.

The animatronics entire suit was rotting away, its feet showing bare rusted endoskeleton, above were visible holes in the animatronic suit with what seemed to be innards of a person wrapped around the endoskeleton and hanging from the feet. Blood trickled down and dripped from the animatronics mouth and eyes, old bloodstains and streaks left around the decayed areas of the animatronics uniform and plastered randomly around it. It’s eyes still unfocused, heavy breathing combined with gurgles emitted from it. █ █ █ █ █ nearly upheaved what was left in his stomach from the sight of this...monstrosity. He needed to _run._ But he couldn’t. He’s lost too much blood to focus to see. He’s getting dizzy. He can’t move. Is it shock? Maybe from the blood-loss?

The animatronic walked in front of him before smashing him to the floor. It grabbed his wounded arm and placed its foot on █ █ █ █ █’s chest, applying full force on it.

_And rips it off completely._

The pain is fucking _**unbearable.** _

His screams echo throughout the buildings vacant hallway, the animatronics expression never changing, labored breaths inflicted with the gurgles of dripping blood. The smell of rotted flesh was eminent from the deep breaths of the robot as it began to claw further and further into his skin, ripping away more and more of his flesh and insides. After a while, he stopped screaming. The animatronic now ripping and kneeling down in a large pool of blood, staining the posters and drawings that █ █ █ █ █ had dropped in the struggle.

A few minutes pass until the animatronic finally stands up above the now mutilated corpse of was once a man. It’s mouth closed but continuously dripping blood, their hands now deeply stained with the scarlet of vital fluid. Slight muscle spasms emit as the robot remains still, and its constant gurgling now at a much lower volume and it’s unfocused eyes shining through the dark like their own natural flashlight and searchlight.

**_*̶̛̫͋̊̅̓͋̈́̄̽̈́̀̀̇̓̽̕̕(̵̧͖͓͔̰̝̳̣̣͉̯̫̼̳̯̺ ̷̛̜̫̣͍̪͚͙̠̭͎͆̆͛͋̎̈̅͘$̵̹͇̀͛͗̅̿̔̔̉̿͘ͅȨ̴̭̮͍̺̜̥̘̇̐̈$̶̡̳͖̙͓͎̫̦͎̞̺͚̝̜͔́͐́̄́̉͗̂͠ͅŇ̸̨̧̟̥͚͌̾͂̑̊̅͋̇̅͘͠T̴̩̯̱̯̯͑͂ͅJ̸̖̲̖̗̬͉̙̟͔̤̘̩̻̮̙͓̍̆́͛́̏̇͌͘͠ͅU̵͙̟̯̞̥̹͔̯̳̠̤̰̾̂͐͜*̶̨̧̫̰͈̝͉̲͓͓̼̤͇̮͉̀͆͋̈̎̃̂͒̉͋̏͒͝͝$̵͇̼͕̮̞̈͌͑̈̈́̈́̽͜ͅ(̶̡̨͈̙̞͓̭͓̖̘̉͑́̅̆̑͋̊̈́͑̀͝B̷̢͈̭͙̝̮͍͖̺̬̘̝̏̈̿̊̇̏̎̑͛Ȇ̵͈̯$̸̢̡̗̻̗̼̙̤͔̻̳̭͉̭͈̲͊̂͗̉̽̄̋̒́͑͜ &̵̮̩̮̞̩̠̼̼̦̩͕̜͉̐͋͗̈́̑͐̽͆̎͘͝͝ͅB̴̧̢̭̘̤͖̱̟̖̣͓̱̤͍̹̈́̿̿̈́̀͌̎͑͒̿ ̷̰̳̮̯̥̹̒̑̆̊͗̈́͂͒̚ͅN̴̫̫̲̞̈̓̋̓͌̒̇̈́̈́̌̓͝$̶̫͎̯̪͌̆̂̈́̈̌͑̿̈́͛͛̈́̕̚͜͝P̶̢̻͚̟̖̖̲̼͗̀̌̒͗#̶̱̫͔͒͋̐͆̒͗͋͌̏͘͘͝͠)̴̧̘̳̲͔͕̩̔̉̒͊̒̍͌̇̓̂͜͠(̷̢̧̯̜̲̠̘͔̟͖͖̩̰̼̈́͋̾͑̽̐͜͜͝V̵̢͇͎̫̦͚̣̭͓̏̍̅̀̇̊͐͐̈̋͊̒͘̚͘͜R̴͉̞̜̣̻̠̭̖͈͉͔̜̀͌̍̆̍̊̕͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅ*̷̛̖̱͖̭͎̫̲̮̼̪̝̳͎̥̎̈̔̈͋̅̿̓͒͋̆͜&̸̛̛͉̖̱̝̺̯̥̙̙̮̣̫͖̦̯̅̉͆͑̓̎͗̅̅͂͠ͅV̷̬̣̗̭͛̈́̊(̵̨̜͉͎͓̻̯͎͌̌̏̓̇̋̄̑͗̆̌Ņ̵̨̧̫̬̦͍̬͓̯̞̪͓͍͍̆̋͆̽̓͐̈́͌̎(̷̛̠͈̥̥̗̗̯̭͓̞̞̺̯͔͊͌̌͛̔͒̎̅̑̃̋͋*̴͉͇͍̝̫̞̹̫̩͎͎̻̫̏̃̈́̄̌̅̓̓́̏̌̊̓́̈́͌͜$̸̮̾͊̇̈́͊&̷̛͇̦̕͜͝͠ͅ*̸̛̺̳̫̖̯̥̦̥̼͔̉̄̔̈́̅͂̑͌͜͝B̴̢̡͓̫͇͉͎̬͒̇̓̓̋̿͋͛͂͋̓̕̕̕W̸̡̝̳̭̠̰͕̣̚J̸̨̧̯̬̲̯̘̞̰̖̔͆͂͘U̸͖̳̝̤̪̲̥̝̤̮̠̙͒̈́̏̎̂͗̈́̄̂͗͒̕͝T̸̨̜̏̿̂̂͊́̄̾I̵̢̢̢̙͉̜͆͋͛̈́̎̀̃̈́̄̈́̕͝͝Ṇ̶͖̼̐͗̋̀̅̅͂̑́̑͋͗̕͠$̸̨̨̮̩̗̼̫̩̻̬̏͐̇͌̐̃̈͆̈́̒̈́̊̀̚̚(̵̮̙̼͍͕̠̩͍̺̝͚͕̊̂̔̈́͛̊̅̇̂̕͘͠͠^̸̡̥̯̗̞̺͈̜̠̜̣͇̙̞̤͑̇͛̏́͂̊̉̂̿͌͘͝͠͝͝_̸̨̢̬̗̪̳̹͓͖̮̱̮͖̳́́͛̈́̉̑̌̈́̾̕͘ͅͅB̸̡̬̞̟̰͔̲͚͙͗̄̋͂̋̓̈́̎͐͝$̴̧̢͙̜̟̟̬͉̰͓͓͓̖͓̼̰̆͒̉͊̉͂͗̄͗͑̂̒̕̕͜͝_̴̡̛͔͔͖͚͉̟͎̬͖̜̃́̈́̿̒̾̕*̶̡̞̝͖̦̭͕̾͒̆̂̈́̿͆̓͘͜W̷̳͎̮̲̺̦͔̲̞̳͔͚͕̥͕͔̩͆̉̄̈́͌͌͐̀͆̿̊$̷̛̼̟͍̘͓͙͇͌̀̓̇̿̈́̀̋̃͂̓͘(̶̢̢̥͎̪̜̗͖̺̜̙͎̐́̌͂͆&̷̨̢͈̝̖̯̩̤͉̾̿̃̒͌͐̉̇̓͋̆̆̋*̷̱̩̟̭͓͎͙̣̬̬̝́̄̄̓ͅͅB̴̭̤͔͔͇͚͈͔̹̟͕̺̹̱̻̜̀͜N̷̬̊̂͌͘͝Ẅ̶̥͙͙̳͖̹̻͓̞͙͖̀̌̉̑̔$̴̩̜͛̑̑͊͋͊̾̀̐̄̈̕&̷͈͕̟̝͍̟̞̥̼̺͓̼͔̈͋͌̾̓̈̐̿͘͝ͅḂ̸̪̤̟̫̘̈̔͑̊͐̊̀̕͠*̸̱̱̜̮͙̤̱͍̹̬̫̩̟͈̏̔͛̂̕#̵̢͙̦͕̮̼̤̳̖̺́̎̄̉̏́̑̀̍͘_̷̧̢̘͈̣͓̣̪͕̳̦̫̽̈̚)̴̙̭͍͖̣̪̲̪͙̘̬͓̻̬͛̿ ̷̢̮͇͙̗̙̳̹̣̫͍̙̰̆̈̉̓͒͐̂͆̑͌̂̑̐͜E̷̠̩̳͂̌͑͋Ǘ̸̮̟̰͗̈͌̐̏I̵̩̽͆̂̏̂̓̎͂̈͑̅͑̅̋̚Ṱ̴̭̙̩̗̼͆̆͝Ǫ̷̼̰̹̗͕͍͉̮̼̆͂͛́̄̌̀̀̕̚ͅL̶̩̙̺̱̦͈̻̠̼͎̤̖͔͗̆̕͜͜ͅͅB̴̨̞͎̻̜̖̂̈́͐͊̈́̄Ǫ̶̤̗̘͙̘̲̪̬̟̜̞̪͈͖́͌͑̎̽͂̊̃̈́̀͌̓̾͗̕̕͝$̸̡̭̮̳̗̗̹́̏͌̈͛̓͐͌̓͋͆̎́̂͘ ̵̛̛͕̦̳͔̲̗͈̝̝̮͋̓͋̎̃̇͌͒̈́̕̚N̷͕̟̭̠̲̟̮̖̖̖͋̃̇̂͐̑̓͐̎̾̅̾̚̚)̶͈̆̔̓̏̐̃̓͌̆͋̄̈́͝͠͠(̸͚̲̖̥̃̋̓̾̈́͊B̴̡̲͎̳͙̤̳̼̘͉̒&̶̞͉̲̻̰̱̓)̸̳͚̮͎͐̈́ ̴̡̮̯̚*̶̢̯̠̝̼͔̻͈̝̾͜ͅ^̵̭̝͓͈͓̗̹̌̓̉̐̎͐͂̎̋̾̓̊̕͘B̷̰͛̓͑̀̃̒̑̏̒̾̓̐͒͘N̶̩͓̎̔̍̌̐̽͛͆͌̕Ë̸̡̢̺͍̦̩̟̻̩̦̟̳͎́̀͒͒̌͑̑͂͜N̴̛̯̳͇̪͍̋̾̽̆͛P̶͍͍̟̝̜͂́̔̈́͛̽̿̌̄͂̆N̵̳̪̼̤͉̽̈P̸̢̻̹̣̋N̴̹͍̆̔͒͑̀̐̐̒̋̎̾̕P̶̧̛̠̲̬̺̫̅͆͋̔͆̓̐̾̉̄̔̈́̓͘N̶̺̲̜̎̂̑̐̈̓̾̚͠P̴̧̡̼̘̗̭̞̻̬̲̝͈̞̯̫̋͂̾͊ͅŅ̵̡̲̣̱̫̳͉̗̣̞̩͘P̵̢̪̮̬̬̖̩͙̈́͛̿̽͐͐͜Ņ̵̧͓͖̜̪̘̥̮̙̫̙̌̎̾̔̄̾ͅP̶̝͇͋̒̍̿̐͛̊̋̄̎̓͐̿͌̅̕Ņ̷̢͔̟̣̗̠̞̚͠P̶̧̬̪̯̣̘͑N̸̛̼̺̥͙̲̙͖̫̱͔̦̫͙͔̤̟̒͛̕ͅP̵̻͖̳̜͕̻̥͙̹̑͗̓̓̈̀̌̑͋̊̐̚̕͠Ṅ̵̹̺̃P̷̨̘͈̮̻̹͖̲̻̖͕̏̏̿͒̅̏̾̌̐͛̅̂͘̚̕Ṋ̴̳͊̒̋͂̊̓̽͝͠P̷̻̝͛̃̌̓͐̈́̓̋̏͗̿͠N̴̹͕͔͉͌͋̎̆̑͆̉̃̈́̄̈̓P̷̨̥̺̫̻̤̖̬̤͗͗̑͗̓͊N̴̛͓̝̦͓̬̪̒̂͆͂͛̿̔̈́͊̀̚̚͜P̶̨̞̝̻̥̮̝̭̼̤̱̭͕̳̩͖̜̒̽͐́̅̚^̷̨̡̢̠̦̯̣̼͍̈́̇͛͘͜)̶̢̜̜̦̗̼̮̼̮̦̮̤̙̞̮̤̥̂̈́̿͗̊͝_̷̠̑͗͗̏̕&̷̣͍̜̠̝̱͊͋̂̓͋̋̑̓̿͘͠͝_ **

**_Game Over._ **

* * *


End file.
